


【Stucky】白星升起时

by EvenSue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenSue/pseuds/EvenSue
Summary: 当我们再一次在时间洪流中错过对方的指尖，我想告诉你，当白星升起时，我们将会重逢。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	【Stucky】白星升起时

当我们再一次在时间洪流中错过对方的指尖，我想告诉你，当白星升起时，我们将会重逢。

7k字一发完。HE。Bucky的自我疗愈与重逢之旅。

“嗨Sam，我今天恐怕不能出例行任务了，小Stevie，你知道的，他发烧了。”Bucky坐在床边拨通了美国队长的通讯。左手边一阵咕嘟咕嘟的水声传来，瓦坎达的孩子们热情地叽叽喳喳提醒他水烧开了。他温柔地侧过身咧起嘴角示意自己听见了。

“……好的，我知道了。不用担心，我们可以的。”Sam那儿大抵信号不是很好，过了好一阵儿才回复。

白狼接着挂掉了电话，用振金的手臂攒着热水壶抬高了手肘，热水氤氲着热气从高处滚落入他的小盆子里。然后他伸出右手小心地探了探水温，侧过身从一旁的架子上取下了一块素色的毛巾轻轻泡进热水里，用双手压了一压水中的毛巾好让它浸湿一些。这些动作熟练到像刻在基因里般，白狼自嘲般想，我擅长照顾人总是胜于端冰冷的枪杆。

“抱歉小朋友们，白狼今天可能不能陪你们出去玩啦，”他做完这一系列流程，这才回头看着闯入他小屋的不速之客们，“我的好朋友Steve生病了。诺，就是床上躺着的那个小豆芽菜。我得照顾他。”

小朋友们于是你推我攘地凑到床榻边，然后他们疑惑地用瓦坎达语小声带着疑惑交谈着。一个男孩子似乎想要问上什么，却被身边一个看着稍大些的小姑娘拦住了，她颇严肃地摇了摇头，然后自以为趁Bucky不注意时把小男孩拉出了屋子。他们在墙角絮絮叨叨说了些什么，不一会儿小男孩有些僵硬地走进来。

“他病得很重吗?”过了一会儿，小男孩怯生生望着白狼的床榻问道，小小的眉毛严肃地皱得紧紧。

“他总是这样，我已经习惯照顾他了。”Bucky用金属手小心翼翼地绞干了毛巾，滴滴答答的水淌进水盆里，几滴水花溅起打湿了他的长袍。温柔的笑意揉在他眼角，“他身体不好总爱生病。就算和他打不过的人打起架来也总不跑……”

他的眼神怅惘地穿过瓦坎达湛蓝的天空望穿岁月来到布鲁克林的街边，小男孩终于还是没能忍住，小心翼翼地拽了拽白狼的衣袖，“可是……”

“床上没有人啊？”

在战场上从来身姿矫捷的白狼僵住了，然后他弯了眼眸藏起深处的波澜，平静道，“怎么会呢。”

“白狼先生……”

“我今天要照顾Steve，你们先去别处玩吧，好吗？”他侧过身，长发遮住了他的神态。

孩子们推推搡搡地跑了。

Bucky手上的动作却像是失了力。他轻手轻脚地将湿润的毛巾置在榻边，将双手抄在口袋里望着空空荡荡的床榻。那双寒冰融化后的绿色湖泊泛起一圈圈难言的涟漪。

“Bucky，你知道我只是你的幻想的，对吗？”瘦小的Steve用手肘艰难的撑起自己的身子，颇虚弱地说。

“Steve，我今天早上去为你扫墓了，他们……”他自顾自说。

“Bucky，你不能这样下去了，你听我说，”Steve或许情绪太过激动，倚着墙坐直身子时重重地咳嗽起来。

“那里很美。我为你能寻得安宁平静的生活而高兴。”Bucky的语调一寸寸的弱下去，因为他看到他的小豆芽正严肃的盯着自己。

“如果你已经放下了，你就不会看见我了。Bucky——你得向前走。”Steve伸出手想触碰他的肩膀，这让Bucky小心翼翼地去握他的手腕，就像真的握住了那瘦弱却仿佛能扛起整个世界的少年人一样。然而他抓空了。

他失神地望着那处空旷。  
不，我不怪他，这是他的选择。Peggy是个好姑娘，他们会幸福的。哦，他们曾经有过了幸福的一生，我该这么说。这很好，很好，只要他能够快乐。  
所以，我该向前看了……吗?去这本不该属于我的未来。

被随手搁置在一旁桌上的电话忽然喧闹起来，他转过身走到桌边去看，是Sam。他原本对这些现代通讯设备不甚有好感，却为了及时接到某个人的一通电话而留下了Stark口不对心的好意。然而他现在也不需要执着地等谁任务结束穿着脏兮兮的制服给自己拨一通报平安的电话了。

“怎么了？没有白狼你们的任务出不成了吗？”他将电话夹在耳边，一边重新在水中轻轻漂洗着毛巾一边笑着说。

“Bucky，我想了很久，但这件事还是得要告诉你。虽然你可能很难接受，但，”那边顿了许久，似乎仍有些纠结而后还是坚决而无可奈何地说，“他骗了你。他根本没结婚，他一生流亡，直到……我，我说不下去了，我把他的信传给你了……”

谁重重摔在背后的椅子上，打翻了冒着雾气的脸盆。水流了一地渗进地里，倒映着门外湛蓝色的天空，就像一双熟悉的眼眸。

“……什么?”他不可置信地问。

致巴恩斯中士、我的Bucky：

见信如晤。

Bucky，你会看到这封信吗?我把它藏在那个只有我们知道的地方，我们的老梧桐树下。

“政府在布鲁克林修路，无意间挖出了这个。”

我记得，我记得啊——  
可我甚至没有故地重游的勇气，却险些与你失之交臂。

说实在话，这个任务原本完成得真挺不错的。然而我最后只剩空间宝石还没有还的时候，在70年代遭遇到了九头蛇特工。他们本不够我打，然而我需要保护宝石不被抢去。我的手环在乱斗中遭到了损坏，我也因而无法回来。

抱歉……

“天哪……Steve……”他的嗓音颤抖，不知所措地捂住了自己的嘴。

哦对，Peggy已经结婚了，对方也是军人，或许你还认识——叫Daniel。他们很恩爱，我真为他们感到高兴。

我又开始流亡了，我不能告诉Peggy九头蛇的事情，只好匆匆告别。他们正全世界追杀我——但我还是偷偷去看了你好几次——这算傻事吗？我的Bucky。你有一两次回头了，我不确定你是否看见了我。  
我不知道自己会不会某天死在世界的某个不知名的角落，所以偷偷留下了这封信件。我的血清似乎出了什么问题，最近总有些力不从心。或许就算我走过这几十年，再见到你也该是个老头子了，像个百岁老人该有的模样。

就请当我是个背信弃义的混蛋吧，Buck。你一定要好好走下去，好吗?你和瓦坎达的人们关系都很不错，我知道你常常和Shuri公主一起去山上摘野果。Sam，他也是个很不错的伙计，我或许以后应该把盾给他？复仇者联盟是个温暖的团队，年轻一代也都是和善的孩子们，我知道你会和他们相处好的，是吧？

如果你想退休留在瓦坎达，或是布鲁克林也可以。这是你的自由，Bucky。我或许能苟活，或许不能，但是我希望你好好走下去，别做傻事。

记住，白星升起的时候，我会在那里，Bucky。那会是我们重逢的地方。

永远爱你的 Stevie

又是谁在瓦坎达的漆黑夜色里蜷成一团泣不成声？草原上的蟋蟀与蝉，你们是否是明白了他的悲痛，于是用这样绵长而凄凄的歌声咏叹呢？

Steve……Steve……这见鬼的命运从来不愿意善待我们这两个布鲁克林的小子啊。又一次我们在时间洪流里错过彼此的指尖。我们本可以在布鲁克林买一栋房子——其实住在基地也很不错。我们可以每天早上一起跑步，看对方的脸上多了些皱纹，又或者是发间添了白丝，一起去超市买菜和水果——不，我真的不想再尝尝李子了，那和橘子也没什么区别呐。

可是这些絮絮叨叨的碎语我该说给谁听，又和谁一起去度过这样的生活呢？  
这未来本不该属于我啊。

“我会的。”他最后还是在夜色里低喃。叹息声音被夜风轻轻地揉碎，混杂在湖泊牛奶般的白雾里，弥散在瓦坎达湖畔的涟漪中。蝉声细细碎碎地闹着，一轮月色垂落在墨色的夜空里，不见星子点点。

如果是你希望我向前看，那么我会向前看的。

他微笑着想。

Sam原以为Barnes看了这封信以后大概会崩溃颓靡一阵儿，毕竟他自己都为这对儿的命运而扼腕叹息了。然而出乎他意料的是，Bucky的状态却一天天好起来了，他学会了对每个人微笑，学会了与人相处，他再没望着某片空旷而后轻声唤着“Stevie”。哦，他甚至还养了一只小狼崽。

那是个瘦弱的小家伙，走在瓦坎达的草地上摇摇晃晃，似乎一阵风都可以把它吹倒。

“我第一次见它时它被一群大些的狼欺负，身上受了许多伤，但偏偏就不跑。我赶跑那些狼把它带回了家。它伤得挺重，夜里还发了烧。但没几天就又活蹦乱跳了。”

Bucky说起这一切时总带着温柔且熟悉的微笑。我在什么时候见过这样的笑容来着？Sam默默想着。

Sam那天来到瓦坎达找Bucky，见他正在河边弯着腰洗头发，穿着一袭红蓝的的瓦坎达长袍。他正打算着上前去打声招呼，一只瘦弱的小狼崽呲着牙凶巴巴地挡在他面前不让他过去。猎鹰先生茫然地望着冬兵先生求助，换来了后者温和嘲弄的笑声。

“过来，Stevie，”他直起身子来，湿漉漉的棕色长发搭在颈间，水滴顺着直起的脖颈带着白色的辉光流下，“那是朋友。”

小狼崽瞪着他向后退去，坐在Bucky手边一脸警惕地望着他。

“Stevie?”Sam不解地摸了摸鼻子，“他怎么对我敌意这么大。”

Bucky笑着，用人类的手臂轻轻揽着小狼的肩抱进怀里。小狼乖乖地趴在他的大腿上，温驯地舔舐着Bucky的掌心。

“这就是区别对待吗？”Sam振臂，颇忧伤地问。小狼得意地叫了几声，转过身把毛茸茸的尾巴对着猎鹰先生。

“真抱歉要拆散你们两个，”他绕过Bucky蹲下身子望着小狼蓝色的眼睛说，“但我要把你的狼妈妈带走了。”Bucky已经拿了毛巾擦干了头发，疑惑不解地看着在草地上对峙的二人。然后他踹了脚Sam的鞋跟让他到一边去，轻柔地抱起小狼崽。小狼居高临下地凝视着蹲在地上的Sam，一脸严肃，这让Sam想起了“美国队长操蛋的注视”，忍不住背着Barnes朝小狼竖起了中指。

小狼崽就这样一天天长大，奔跑在瓦坎达草原无尽的绿野上。他仍是瘦瘦小小，却出乎预料的擅长惹事儿。Bucky已经再一次习惯于在小狼崽被比它大得多的生物——野狼，猎豹，蛇，鹰包围时及时解救它了。  
夏的脚步在靠近，可是这绿色的湖泊仍蒙着朦胧的雾。

“Mr.Barnes！”那是一场艰巨任务结束后复仇者的私下小聚会，年轻人Peter捧着饮料来找Bucky，后者软软地朝他微笑一下，在沙发上挪了挪给他腾了点位置，“您准备搬回纽约来吗？我是说，或许你可以买栋布鲁克林的房子什么的。”

“不，暂时不了，我还没准备好。”他轻轻摇了摇头。

来自皇后区的年轻人打开了话匣子便开始滔滔不绝起来，热情地与Bucky分享起许多事情。Bucky一点也不讨厌他，这是个可爱的小伙子，年轻，正在一生最最美好灿烂的黄金时分，这让他想起布鲁克林街头两个熟悉的烂漫的少年来。

“Hey Morgan！你怎么来了。”棕发的少年被一个小姑娘吸引了注意力，笑着用结实的臂膀把她抱起来。小姑娘也坐在沙发上，靠在Bucky与Peter之间。她好奇地顺着Bucky手臂上金色的纹路缓缓抚摸，亮晶晶的蜜糖色眸子成功唤起了Bucky对两个人的回忆。

他一时有些失神。

但小姑娘友好地和他分享自己新看的动画片，并严肃地问他最喜欢的迪士尼大片是哪部。他于是在记忆里翻箱倒柜地找出了与Steve在瓦坎达那两年所补的许多迪士尼电影。

“小美人鱼，或许。”

“我也喜欢！我觉得她……”

小姑娘兴致盎然地舞动着手臂，甜甜的笑容融化了太多难以释怀。就这样吧，他望着女孩子兴奋只能的脸庞想，我一定要尽力保护好她，还有这个他们留下的世界。

当晚他住进了Steve的房间，看着那色彩平淡的被子被一丝不苟地铺好，还留有曾认真而用力生活过的痕迹。他轻轻地弯起了唇角，坐在Steve的窗台上看着晚风与星。他也曾在这里静静地坐着过吗，在从冰里出来的十多年里，望着夜幕怀念回不来的人。

风吹起一叠轻薄的纸张，唤醒了有些困倦的白狼。他眼疾手快地捉住了纸张，有些好奇地细细看了几眼。是那些年里Steve画的画。

布鲁克林的小屋，花园，厨房，卧室，在树下相拥的他们，握着彼此的手笑着入睡的他们，把沙发垫翻下来躺在地上看电影的他们……

那些梦里的、细碎的美好，被他用那样温柔到绝望的笔触细细描摹。他是怀着多么苦涩的心情画下这些画的呀——Bucky轻轻摩挲着薄得随时会碎裂的画纸，心疼地想。

星光在远方熠熠生辉，那来自许多年前的光芒跋山涉水跨越岁月来到这里。那些缀在夜幕里的水洗般的星子，带着璀璨的美好的光芒。是你的思念来到了吗，Stevie——跨越这么多苦难与雪夜，跨越漫长、寂静而孤独的旅程，寄予星子的思念终于来到它的终点。

他笑了。就像布鲁克林的小伙子一样，不带任何重量和世俗尘嚣的笑。他想起Steve的信，想起Peter充满希望的笑容，想起Morgan琥珀色的眼眸。

好吧，好吧。或许就释怀吧。

他收拾了屋舍清空了这间曾经温暖的屋舍，然后抱着狼崽子带着寥寥几件行李只身来到纽约住进复仇者基地。道别时邻居们拥抱的温度似乎还没有散去，这崭新的生活已经带着微凉的风撞在他的脸庞上。

他回到布鲁克林，他本是怯于独自回来这里，却因为任务闯入这陌生的故乡。这里有太多，太多涌上来的回忆了。那些熟悉的街道仿佛还有人在朝他勉强微笑，站在小巷子里强撑着说自己就要胜利。他又想起在瓦坎达的湖畔，Steve曾说一切过去以后要带他去布鲁克林好好地再走一遍，说说被七十年岁月埋葬的过往。

他回来了。可他回不来了。他茫然地置身于街道中央，看着熟悉却陌生的家乡与车水马龙，巨大的灯牌闪着刺目的光芒，色彩斑斓。他忽然觉得自己仿佛断线风筝，飘飘摇摇地坠落。可是他又挂在电线杠上，一点一点撑住了自己的身躯，然后重新向前。  
去哪里呢？  
未来……

“嘿Barnes，换新发型了哼？”复仇者基地一楼客厅的里，新伙计Sam用手肘撞他，一边把三明治里的生菜咬得嘎吱响。  
“长头发太麻烦了，”Bucky耸肩，“难打理。”  
“上帝，你真该好好看看神盾局那些女孩看你的眼神，说真的，不考虑来场新世纪的恋爱吗？神盾局的女孩都很不错的，相信我。”  
“不了Sam，未来是你们年轻人的，我们老年人带带孩子就够了，”Bucky推开椅子仓促地把意图翻上Tony留下的长桌拿榔头的小女孩Morgan抱下来，“Morgan，你如果需要用榔头可以叫我们，好吗？另外，你需要保证不会伤到自己。”  
“好的，Bucky哥哥。”小Morgan严肃地向Bucky敬了个礼，然后甜甜地笑开了。  
“喂Morgan，凭什么我是Sam叔叔，他就可以是Bucky哥哥？你该叫他爷爷！”  
“闭嘴吧鸟人！”Bucky无奈地摇摇头，向后一倒坐在沙发上，原本趴在桌下的Stevie便欢快地跳上沙发，把Bucky的手肘拱起来埋进他的怀里。  
“Stevie真的有他是狼而不是狗的意识吗？”Sam疑惑地看着通体雪白的小毛球舒舒服服占据Bucky怀抱的模样。  
Bucky于是和Stevie用一模一样的眼神睨了Sam一眼，又一起不屑地转过头去。Bucky这时候因为渐渐出来的太阳带来的热量而脱下了外套。那颗崭新的白星就在阳光下倏地闪烁了一下。  
“Wow，还有新涂装，哈，看来你下定决心要过新生活了。”Sam也终于吃完了早餐，走过来试图摸Bucky的金属手臂。Bucky原本想要躲开，但还是炫耀般地把手臂搭在了沙发背上。  
“好看吧？”他露出一份得意的神情，意气风发模样一如七十年前的布鲁克林王子。好嘛，我算是知道那会儿Steve为什么对Bucky哥哥念念不忘了，换我有这样的白月光也不会能够放下的。Sam忽然哽住了，他看见Bucky逆光的侧脸，忽然有一种悲伤衡于心头无可抒发。  
“我先去训练了，一会记得带你的小狼崽一起来，”他细细端详那白星许久，最后说。

Bucky的下一个进步是学会了使用互联网，一开始他还像所有老年人一样常常询问Sam各类网络词汇的意义，再后来他已经熟练了解在Tumblr上发文的正确姿势。他对小女巫与幻视抱有一种老妈妈的心态，常在汤上记录一些他们的日常生活；偶尔他也会写一些与Steve有关的故事——匿名的，当然。  
“你敢相信吗？他们居然说我写的Steve他ooc了！就因为我写他小时候调皮捣蛋的事迹，拜托！”他这样委屈地与Wanda说。  
他一天一天与这现实的未来世界接轨，唯一的与当代年轻人不同的地方就是：他从不谈恋爱。搬离瓦坎达，解决罪名等问题后住进基地与Sam等复仇者们一起出任务一年多过去，追求他的女孩儿与小伙子数不甚数，可他从不恋爱。  
偶尔他会在Sam甚至Peter的怂恿下来一场约会，可他从来止步于绅士又古板的晚餐，湖边漫步与贴面礼。  
或许我只是没有力气再去爱上谁，因为已经遇到且错过了最惊艳的人，又或者我只是还在等——等白星升起的时候。他不再质疑停留在七十年后的意义，可他仍会思念。思念一双蓝色的眼眸，思念一个在街角为他种下梧桐树的少年，思念战斗中一个军礼。  
他常常坐在一尘不染的Steve的窗台上，望着深色天际挂着的星，在纽约市的明亮灯光下映得暗淡万分。

“嘿Barnes，这里是Banner博士，你们在回基地的路上了吗？太好了，我接下来要告诉你的消息，你最好还是坐下来听。”  
那边顿了一会儿，复又带着一种激动道，”奇迹，是奇迹发生了。我把队长带回来了。是这样的，他其实不是自然老去，而是被困在时空的一个漩涡……“  
Bucky什么也听不见了。他只知道，Steve，Steve回来了，就在基地等着他。  
他现在真想背起Sam的翅膀飞回去，望着飞机下明亮温暖的万家灯火，他默默想，默默焦急，觉得金属手几乎都在流汗。  
“好的，谢谢你，我们马上到。”他平静地说，泪水却从绿色湖泊里无声淌落。

他们的飞机轰鸣着降落在基地门前时，从飞机的玻璃窗看去，白皙的北斗星正在正上方熠熠发光。墨色的苍穹在白星升起时分被蒙上一层白色的光辉。  
再过27天月亮将环绕地球一周，365个日升日落之后地球会重回此刻的日照，2.26亿年后我们将绕银心逡巡一整周回到这一瞬这一点，46亿年足够地球万物生长，146亿年一个无垠宇宙也已生机勃勃。  
我们的生命如此渺小，连宇宙都有终点。可这一刻他跨过夜色奔向我，仿佛与曾经将我的飞机拉回时重合，身后紧跟着白色皮毛飞奔的小狼，又如一颗白星升起，跨越永恒的岁月。  
而我们终于重逢，在白星升起时。  
而爱永垂不朽。

后续：  
“Steve Rogers，你这个幼稚鬼不许和Stevie吃醋！”  
“这以前是我的专属昵称……嗷！我错了，Buck，别用枕头打我！”  
Stevie把前爪搭在Bucky盘膝而坐的腿上，看着金发的男人捂着头被Bucky的枕头狠狠地砸了两下，得意地咧开嘴笑了。


End file.
